Grandma
The Grandma is the second cheapest building you can purchase and has an initial cost of 100 cookies. She produces cookies at a base rate of 0.5 cookies per second. Unlike the building before it and after it, Grandmas progress with later buildings very well with the grandma type upgrades, which each double its efficiency but require 15 of a superior building to purchase, and sometimes can be quite expensive, up to 399,999,999,900 cookies for Antigrandmas. Once you get all the grandma types up to Grandma's Grandmas (requiring 15 time machines and costing 12,345,678,900 cookies), you unlock the Bingo Center/Research Facility, which (as of 1.036) is currently the only upgrade to make a building four times as efficient, although its price of 100,000,000,000 cookies means it'll be a while until it's worth the cost. This will unlock a new upgrade after 30 minutes (research only starting once the last item researched is purchased), including five multiplier upgrades (Specialized Chocolate Chips for +1% and costing 10,000,000,000 cookies, Designer Cocoa Beans for +2% and costing 20,000,000,000 cookies, Underworld Ovens for +3% and costing 80,000,000,000 cookies, Exotic Nuts for +4% and costing 320,000,000,000 cookies, and Arcane Sugar for +5% and costing 1,280,000,000,000 cookies), one upgrade to double Grandma efficiency (Ritual Rolling Pins for 40,000,000,000 cookies), and three upgrades to greatly increase Grandma output but start the Grandmapocalypse (One Mind for 160,000,000,000 cookies and Communal Brainsweep for 640,000,000,000 cookies, which each give each grandma +1 BASE CpS per 50 grandmas, and Elder Pact for 2,560,000,000,000 cookies which gives each grandma +1 BASE CpS per 20 portals. After all the doubling upgrades those figures are a LOT higher than that.) In theory, fully upgraded Grandmas are the most efficient building a player can buy because they have a CpS based on the number of Grandmas purchased. That is, the Grandma's CpS rate increases as a square where other CpS rates increase linearly. However, the crossover point where Grandmas outperform the best other building, the Antimatter Condenser, requires purchasing so many grandmas that it is impossible without cheating or playing longer than a single human lifespan. Though, with enough heavenly chips it might be doable in one human lifespan. Each fully upgraded grandma produces cookies according to the following formula: : \left ( 0.8+ 2 \times \frac{\text {amount of grandmas}}{50} + \frac{\text {amount of portals}}{20} \right ) \times 2^{14} :With 100 Grandmas and 100 Portals, each Grandma would be baking 160,563.2 cookies per second, for a total of 16,056,320 cookies per second. Upgrades Since the 1.032 update, grandmas now have varying appearances based off the above upgrades. Grandma new.png|Normal Grandma FarmerGrandma.png|Farmer Grandma WorkerGrandma.png|Worker Grandma MinerGrandma new.png|Miner Grandma CosmicGrandma.png|Cosmic Grandma TransmutedGrandma.png|Transmuted Grandma AlteredGrandma.png|Altered Grandma GrandmasGrandma.png|Grandma's Grandma antigrandma.png|Antigrandma The Bingo Center/Research Facility can also unlock new upgrades for grandma. Although these upgrades can make grandmas more powerful, they would unlock the Grandmapocalypse as well. The following is a list of all upgrades for Grandma, unlocked in the Bingo Center/Research Facility. Background changes during Grandmapocalypse Grandmas1.jpg|Stage 1 Grandmas2.jpg|Stage 2 Grandmas3.jpg|Final Stage Changes from one stage to another can be obtained by the One Mind, Communal Brainsweep and Elder Pact upgrade. Trivia *In Cookie Clicker, Grandma has certain quotes that she will say. The table below states the conditions to obtain the quotes and the quotes themselves :*Grandma's store icon and one of her quotes, "Moist cookies" are based on an image macro which is in turn based on Helen Thomas former member of the White House press corps. :*There is still a possibility of obtaining the nice quotes after you have over 49 grandmas, however, they also say mean and rather creepy things, even without selling them. :*The quotes "It has betrayed us, the filthy little thing." and "It tried to get rid of us, the nasty little thing." are based on J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings ''character, Gollum. Category:Items Category:Buildings Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:1.0 Update